A common approach for conveying information such as marketing information, technical information, or other business information is through a live presentation to an audience. Such a presentation commonly takes the form of briefing slides containing bullets highlighting the key points of the message being presented. Printed versions of the presentation are commonly made available to the audience for future reference. If the presentation is made at a conference or at a trade show, it is not uncommon for the attendees to have accumulated hundreds or thousands of pages of presentation materials.
Many presentations are made for marketing reasons, and the presentation materials left with the audience are relied on to generate business leads. Since the practice of giving the audience printed copies of briefing materials has become so common, it is difficult to prevent the audience members from simply throwing away the materials that are being relied on to generate business contacts.